From the Sky
by zairaswift
Summary: Witches and Wizards aren't appreciated in this place. So when the fire breather and magic cat go around on a mission they find the one who simply fell from the sky. ONE SHOT. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Very sudden, just like all the others. It's a one shot because I don't have enough time to make this an entire story and it's a bit short but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"_Witch! Witch! Witch!" they all chanted. Then throwing the blonde off the tall building…_

"Ne, ne, why do I have to stay like this?" asked the blue haired kid.

"Happy, you know they don't appreciate witches or wizards here, so you have to stay in that form," said the salmon haired person as he strolled forward.

"Aye." Happy was a magical blue talking cat and was disguised as a human child so he and Natsu, the salmon haired person, won't raise any suspicion as being wizards. In the current world, it was believed that witches and wizards bought misfortune and were burned but then they realised they would have to kill them in different ways because some wizards or witches were immune to fire.

"So why are we here again?" asked Happy. Natsu stopped and shrugged and held out his hands when something, more like someone, fell right into them.

"Eh?" Both Happy and Natsu sweat dropped not expecting someone to fall from the sky. It was a girl, about Natsu's age with an eye catching large bust and blonde hair put up into a bun but was torn apart. She had strange keys that hung from a belt tied on her leg where both her legs and arms were bound together to prevent her from getting the keys. She was also a fellow mage and one who was able to use the keys which were gates to the spirit world.

It was probably love at first sight but… it was more of surprise and confusion. The both of them looked up, being shadowed by a large building purposely built to throw people off it. Yeah. The lady groaned, expecting to be dead.

"Am I in heaven or hell?" she asked groggily, only able to see the 'pink' hair.

"Hah? You're in my arms," he said.

"What the-" she struggled to wake herself up from the terror of dying by being thrown off from a height. "I'm alive?"

"Uh yeah?" Natsu continued to stare into the lady's brown eyes. She was very pretty, even without the dirt smeared on her face, bruises and dried flecks of blood. She stood up by herself, Natsu still shocked.

"Thankyou sir," she said and then worry and regret filled her face with emotions, "I mean, I'm sorry for being alive! I'm a witch and-"

"Um, no worries!" he said and then whispered; "can we talk somewhere else and let's hide as well."

Happy splashed a small potion on the ground which was the illusion of a dead body, and the three of them ran off towards the forest that surrounded the town to keep out outsiders.

"Wait!" she huffed, trying to catch her breath as they stopped.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Hm? Because we're wizards. We gotta help each other and we're not bad people. We're still humans," said Natsu. "Oh yeah, this is Happy."

Happy was at first a blue haired child with blue blouse and pants but it was in fact a blue cat, as he started to grow fur, ears, whiskers and tail and the eyes changed shape.

"Oh, so is he a shape changing cat? They're rare though!" exclaimed Lucy, only ever heard of them from books from her long dead mother.

"Not only that, I can have wings!" said the cat, showing off his own magic and wings.

"Happy, you can only grow wings and change into the shape of a human," said Natsu, ruining the cat as he tried showing off to the female.

"Anyways, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a fire dragon slayer," he boasted. Lucy's eyes almost popped out.

"Did you say, a FIRE DRAGON SLAYER?"

"Shh! Yeah, says the one who fell from the sky," he grinned widely, feeling in a good mood and seeing the girl being surprised for her own share. She recovered quickly and smiled, even laughing a bit.

"Sorry, um, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said. Natsu was surprised again.

"Wait, you mean _the _Heartfilia? That family is flippin' rich and powerful! How did you end up like this?" asked Natsu. She was just so full of surprises, he didn't have anything to combat that.

"Well, it's a long but short story."

"How does that work?" asked Natsu scratching his head trying to make sense of the riddle like statement.

"First of all, we _were _rich and powerful. Now we're literally nothing. Someone leaked the fact we used magic. My mum died when I was young and my dad is really… stupid and died as well. I can't believe he would trust them…" She drifted off as if not wanting to say anymore, so Natsu didn't pry into it anymore.

"Since you told me your story, do you want me to tell you, why we're going around like this?" asked Natsu.

"I guess. I'm pretty curious."

"Me and Happy were actually on a mission. And we've completed it."

"What's the mission?" asked Lucy, curious, wanting to know why they would even go on a mission in the first place.

"We're looking for a female mage who was known in these parts. Didn't realise it was a Heartfilia, because we can tell who were witches or wizards," he said.

"No one just, _looks _for a mage!" she exclaimed.

"We do because…" he said, "we belong somewhere different than here."

"what do you mean _here?_"

"Rather than telling, what about showing?" he asked. He lifted up a sleeve and Happy turned around to show his back. Both of them had the same mark.

"Is that what I think it is?" He nodded. It was the legendary guild, Fairy Tail. It was just like a fairy tale in fact because they were only from stories and rumours. The country that it came from was actually far far away from where they currently were.

"And we would like you to join us," he said warmly.

"Really?" she asked in joy and nervousness. Both of them nodded. She took the hand that Natsu stretched out and he pulled her with him as they all went through a canopy of branches and leaves which hid a portal to the other country.

**Thankyou for reading!**


	2. Free to Adopt

**Okay, this story is in adoption. Anyone is free to have this and you gotta tell me though. Some other stories are in adoption so please be sure to see which ones are!**

**This story has been around for a while, not only just on the site. It was an idea that I had when I was in the stages of watching Fairy Tail. I sort of gave up on watching it now so I'm sorry to all those FT lovers!**

**Adriannae: Your 4 stories please. They are due by Christmas. If you don't see this then hell's coming to you!**


End file.
